


Katekyo-Tama

by SuperMerWhoLockFandoms



Category: Gintama, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMerWhoLockFandoms/pseuds/SuperMerWhoLockFandoms
Summary: In which the KHR world meets the Gintama world!*Warning for Meta in Meta in Meta!**WARNING: Contains SPOILERS for Gintama volume 60, Chapter 541 (or Episode 314 for the anime) and later on volume 66, Chapter 590 and onward (or Episode 327+ for the anime).Rated T for some slight swearing.Part manga, part text.Creds to my mom for helping me with drawing some of the parts.





	Katekyo-Tama

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a year since I got into the KHR fandom and even longer (maybe 3-4 years?) for the Gintama fandom. This is really for an English assignment that I'm doing about poststructuralism/deconstruction/postmodernism (I'm still confused what the differences are but whatever) and I thought 'why not?'. Gintama has such great breaking-the-4th-wall content, and I would be able to combine two of my favourite fandoms so..... But anyway, I thought I'd post it here since I've been wanting to contribute to the fandom for a while so here you go!
> 
> ALSO: Big shoutout to this fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/3275726 by Nettik that I found while...researching...that features a KHR/Gintama crossover! It made me realize how much I love the idea of a crossover between these two fandoms!
> 
> Ha, originally I couldn't think of a name so I just put 'No Title' but then I remembered ship names...AND JESUS CHRIST, I ALMOST FORGOT TO PUT THE GINTAMA SPOILER WARNINGS IN THE SUMMARY?! I'm so glad I had to look this over to mark this thing.

**Important: Click the link to view the manga pages before continuing with any further text below it. You're going to have to zoom in a bit to read the writing, sorry. Manga pages read from right to left. I'd also recommend right clicking and selecting 'open in a new tab' to read the pages given by the links just to make it easier.**

 

 

 

> _Lambo-san_ : Lambo refers to himself as Lambo-san  
>  _Mou_ _:_ Jeez  
>  _Tsu-kun_ : Nana (Tsuna's mother) usually calls Tsuna 'Tsu-kun'  
>  _Doujinshi_ _:_ Self published works of manga, usually fan made works about a particular fandom...Common doujinshis are about pairings between characters in a particular fandom...Kind of like fanfiction, but more art/drawing based.

 

* * *

 

 

[Pg.1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i4oxWqnHwKlcR6XNG0xdvdxiET96p190/view?usp=sharing) (Panel 2 Writing): Namimori: a quiet, peaceful town in Japan. However, with the arrival of the Mafia, it suddenly turned into a town full of loud brashness, multiple explosions during the day and night, and just danger in general. However, most of these rather strange and frightening things passed by without garnering much attention from the regular citizens of Namimori. Sure, there were the occasional random ‘ _fireworks_ ’ that resounded through the marketplace and at Namimori Middle—even though it was not a special celebratory day that required fireworks; sudden increases of patients at the local hospital sometimes (most of them being the same people who got injured over and over again so much that all of the nurses and doctors had learned to recognize their faces and names); and tall, intimidating foreign men lining up outside that _one_ particular house; but mostly, these things passed by under people’s noses…Or at least, they eventually learned to ignore or forget whatever happened. Such was the town Namimori.

 

 

* * *

 

Tsuna held up the piece of paper in front of him, looking at the jargon of numbers and equations printed on it. He tried to make some sense out of them, but they only jumbled around in his head. “T-The answer is...s-seven?” he asked tentatively.

“Wrong”.

**KA-BOOM!**

  

* * *

 

“Oi, this is the third time you’ve gotten this question wrong!” Reborn grunted.

Tsuna cried inside, setting down the scorched table he had used as a last-minute shield against the dynamite Reborn had set off (for the third time) due to his mistake.  
  
“I can’t focus! I keep hearing this weird voice whispering inside my head whenever I do something”, he complained.  

Reborn paused from setting up the next batch of dynamite. “You too?” he muttered quietly.

“Huh?” Tsuna questioned, not hearing what his tutor had said.

“I said that’s no excuse!” Reborn repeated, while whacking him. “Now try that question again, and you better get it right this time, or else…” he trailed off, his eyes glinting while he pulled out his gun.

“HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!”

 

* * *

 

 ‘ _Ho_ _w did the day pass by so quickly_?’, Tsuna wondered as he read the latest volume of Gintama he had gotten.

Volume 66 marked the backstory of Utsuro, the strongest and most evil character—really, the _main_ villain—in the whole entire (nearing-600-chapters) series. But because of different personalities created by Utsuro, he had also turned out to be Yoshida Shouyou, Gintoki (and the rest of the Shouka Sonjuku school)’s teacher—(and in Tsuna’s mind, Gintoki’s father). Tsuna was quite frightened by this terrifying being - his automatic response was to go “HHHHHIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!” whenever he saw him. He very, very, very much wished that he would never, ever meet this man. Ever.

 

 

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to all, the scientist baby, Verde, had recently been working on a special device to try to make inanimate objects come to life (and vice versa). (He wasn’t sure if it would actually work, but hell, if a guy was able to turn full grown adults into the forms of literal _babies_ , surely _anything_ could be possible). He had brought it out to test on some vict—er, _subjects_ , and naturally, his first thought was to test it out on Reborn and the Sawada boy. They were both extremely strong, and it would be a good chance to collect more data on them for his research. So, cue him going over to the Sawada household with his device in tow.

He had just flown into the Sawada boy’s room through the window using his handy little jetpack (which he designed himself), hoping to launch a sneak attack on the boy. Unfortunately, the boy had already left to go to the bathroom.

He sighed, resigning himself to asking the boy for help instead, set his device on the table, and turned around to take off his jet-pack (he was still working on the auto fold function). When he turned back, he reached out to pick up the device….only to find it in the hands of that damn pestering cow child.

“Bwahaha! Lambo-san has gotten the idiot scientist’s machine!” he ran around screaming, while waving the device around.

“Give that back right now! You don’t know the importance of what you’re holding!” Verde hissed, running after him, ignoring the ‘idiot’ part of the obnoxious child’s sentence.

“Bwahaha! Nothing is more important than Lambo-san! N-O-T-H-I-N-GGG!” Lambo exclaimed, still running around in that ridiculous cow outfit of his (honestly, it was a mystery where he had even gotten that horrendous suit from in the first place)—only to trip, accidentally pressing the button of the device which shot out a bright beam of light at the manga on the table, before making the glass of water on the table spill onto the device.

“Idiot! What have you done!” gasped Verde, snatching the fizzing and unresponsive device from the cow child’s hands before he could do any more damage. He backed away from the manga, unsure of what was to come. The manga book’s pages ruffled in the wind to reveal—Tsuna slamming the door open, back from his trip to the bathroom.

“What?! Did something happen?” he looked around worriedly. He had rushed back to his room after hearing a loud bang from inside. His eyes fell on Verde and Lambo, who was still lying flat on his face on the floor. “L-Lambo, are you okay?” he asked, uncertain.

Lambo slowly picked himself off the ground with tears in his eyes muttering “hold...it...in”, before wailing and crying.  
“ _Mou_ , Lambo”, Tsuna sighed, picking Lambo off from the ground and gently patting the child’s head. “Verde, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Greetings, Sawada. I had initially come here to test out my new device but the cow child has ended up using it on your manga and spilling water onto it. And now, it is broken!” he huffed, holding up his still-fizzing device and pointing to the pool of water on the floor as evidence.

“Hiiee! I’m very sorry for that! Lambo, tell him you’re sorry!” he told the (still wailing) child.

“NEVER! Lambo-san didn’t do anything wrong; he was just playing!” the child cried before jumping out of Tsuna’s arms and running out of the room.

“Hey, Lambo! Come back!” Tsuna called after him. He sighed. “Sorry about that….By the way, what did that device do?” he asked.

“Hmph. It was designed to bring inanimate objects to life and vice versa but judging from, well, _nothing_ happening to the manga, it must not have worked. I’ll have to take this back to my lab to make adjustments to it. I’ll come back later to test it out again. Goodbye, Sawada.”  
Verde put on his jetpack and flew out the window, while Tsuna sweatdropped, wondering why Verde wanted to test out his device at _his_ house and not at his own lab.

“Tsu-kun! Dinner!” his mom called out from the bottom of the stairs.

“Coming!” Tsuna called back. He sighed, praying to the gods to just have _one_ peaceful day where crazy things didn’t happen, closed his manga volume, and went down to eat.

 

* * *

 

 

[Pg.2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1k8M8L16svpgDK2MRRwJEWiBdqxqIHltg/view?usp=sharing)

 

 

* * *

Tsuna went upstairs to his room after dinner and was in the process of closing the door, hoping to get some time to finish his manga volume before taking a bath. A shadow loomed over him. He turned around and was faced with a dark figure, which raised their arm suddenly, with their hand balled into a fist. Tsuna was barely able to raise his arms above his head in an attempt to protect himself as the man brought his fist down and—

“Oi, are you the one who brought me out?” asked a bored voice, as Tsuna felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

“E-eh?” Tsuna voiced, lowering his arms slightly to peek at the figure before him now that he (probably) wasn’t going to be hit.

“Are you the one that brought me out of the manga”, the voice asked again.

Tsuna finally got a good look at the stranger, now realizing how oddly familiar the silver haired man looked.

“M-m-manga?” he repeated. He lowered his eyes in thought as the man stepped back to wait for his reply and absentmindedly picked his nose. Tsuna’s eyes fell on the manga volume he had on his table, when he finally realized why the man looked familiar.

He screamed and scuttled backwards (quite comically) on his hands and feet.

“Wha-WHAAAAAA—”, he pulled at his hair, bewildered and slightly panicking. “HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! WHY HAS A CHARACTER FROM A MANGA COME TO LIFEEEE?!”

“I don’t know. You tell me”.

“You’re Gintoki from–”!

“Yes, the one and only”. The man flashed a simple business card quickly at Tsuna, of which he only caught part of the word “Yorozu”, before he put it back inside his kimono.

“...But...But how can this be happening?!” Tsuna screamed internally. Finally, he remembered the incident with Verde that afternoon. “D-Don’t tell me Verde’s machine _actually_ worked!” he cried, cursing Verde in his head.

A thought occurred to him. “...Wait, how come you’re not shocked at knowing you’re from a manga?” he wondered. If Tsuna himself had gone into another world only to learn that he was from a manga, he would have definitely freaked out (though he really didn’t want to think about the implications it would mean, considering everything about him being chosen as the next boss and how he and his friends had suffered through so much).

The man scoffed. “I~diot! Everyone in the series knows we’re in a manga! Haven’t you been reading Gintama? Why do you think we keep making references to the author and everything? Or what happened in the popularity poll arc? What have you been reading?” he chastised Tsuna.

“...Oh, right. I forgot about that” Tsuna muttered sweatdropping yet again. Everything that had been happening so far was so surreal and strange to him that he had forgotten about those instances in the manga. It didn’t help that the current arc was so serious and bloody compared to the series’ more usual comical arcs, what with Utsuro and—

“ **WAIT**!” he screamed alarmed. “If you’ve come alive, then does that mean the other characters have come out too? Does this mean that Utsuro is…! Don’t tell me that he came out too!” He looked around wildly, his hair standing on ends.

“Pfft, of course not”, Gintoki scoffed. “Only I came out because I’m the main character. Main characters get all the special privileges! ...Well, there’s that, and also plot armor”, he added as a second thought.

Tsuna let out a huge sigh of relief, but then yet another thought occurred to him. “Wait, if you’ve been brought out of the manga, then what happens to the rest of the story?! What if people think you’ve been kidnapped, or worse, killed?!” he gasped.

Gintoki flicked off the booger from his pinky and flopped down and flipped through Tsuna’s—or technically, _his—_ manga (which Tsuna was never touching again). “We have lives outside the manga, you know”, he deadpanned. “Look, see, here I am _in the manga_ , and here I am _outside the manga_ ”, he showed Tsuna a page featuring him and then pointing to himself. “Besides, this is only volume 66 which goes up to chapter 598 and there are actually 71 volumes out right now, which goes up to chapter 646. The Gorilla’s latest chapter is actually 662. Keep up with the times!” he said, annoyed.

“What?! But I’m sure this is the latest volume that’s come out!” Tsuna cried. He was sure that it was when he went to the bookstore that week.

“Idiiiiooooot!” Gintoki hollered. “You only think that because that cr*ppy author made a mistake when checking up on the wiki info, and by that point she had already drawn out the volume cover and she didn’t feel like drawing the correct volume cover and changing the plot all over again ‘cause it was such a pain!” he let out, getting all up in Tsuna’s face.

Tsuna was still trying to remember the exact details of his trip to the bookstore that week when he finally caught hold of what Gintoki had said. “Wait—hold on...what did you say?” Tsuna slowly asked, with a sense of dread.

“Ah, shoot. I let it out”, Gintoki muttered to himself. “Oh well, it’s too late now”. He took a deep breath, put a hand on Tsuna’s shoulder, and looked at him with a sympathetic expression.  
“I’m sorry to tell you this, _boiya_ , but...the truth is...you’re a work of fiction”. He pulled out a JUMP magazine from inside his kimono, flipped to a page, and showed him a coloured art page that featured Tsuna and his guardians, with the words ‘Katekyo Hitman Reborn’. He continued without giving time for Tsuna to respond. “What’s worse is that right now, you aren’t even in the original work by Akira Amano; this is a sh*tty fanfiction that someone wrote for an assignment! I mean for one thing, where do you think that baby has gone? Isn't he one of the main characters? The author was just too lazy to write what would happen if he _was_ here!"

It was true. Tsuna was wondering where Reborn had been since he mysteriously disappeared that afternoon. He had chalked it up to his tutor doing whatever-the-heck-he-did-when-he-was-alone-and-not-torturing-tutoring-him, but now that he thought about it, it  _was_ rather strange for Reborn to have missed his mother's cooking today.

The silver haired man continued.  "And you know that voice you’ve been hearing inside your head? That’s the narrator!” he gave as final proof.

 

Something clicked inside Tsuna's head.

 

It was at this point that Tsuna fainted.

 

“Oh dear, he fainted. Oh well, you know what they say: it’s good to be self-aware”, Gintoki said with a shrug and picked at his earwax. He stepped over the boy’s body and clambered back into the manga volume that he had come out from. He sighed. “Man, I’m hungry. I need a strawberry parfait. Ah, but I don’t have any money…” was all that was heard as the silver haired man’s voice slowly faded away.

 

 

* * *

 

“AGHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!” Tsuna screamed as he bolted upright in his bed as he woke up from his nightmare. He slowly blinked as the sun’s rays filtered through his window blinds, and looked around at his room. The clock on the desk by the wall read 6:30 am. Next to him on the bed was his Nintendo DS, and there was Reborn sleeping soundly in that hammock of his.

Oh, _thank God_. He must have stayed up late playing video games and had fallen asleep without knowing before having that terrible nightmare. He sighed, grateful to learn that he wasn’t some made up character, or was subject to being stared at by hordes of fangirls and their dirty, provocative imaginations.

~~(He shuddered, remembering that one time he had finally gotten a look at—though it was an accident—at the Psycho Pass _doujinshi_ that Haru was raving about. Sure, he could kind of understand since he was a big fan of Love Live and loved all the girls dearly as they loved each other, but he never thought about the girls together in _that_ way). ~~

He was just Sawada Tsunayoshi, current heir to the prestigious Vongola family. Though he didn’t want to admit it—for once, he was glad of that fact.

* * *

 

In Tsuna's room:   
[Pg.3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FzqKzbvusiU0sG56BwkRh2DjrfSg-9JS/view?usp=sharing)

 

* * *

 

 

JUMP (full name: Weekly Shōnen Jump): A weekly manga anthology magazine that features a chapter from different current running magazines in its lineup.  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn was serialized in JUMP as a full-blown manga from 2004-2013. Gintama was serialized starting in 2003 and is still currently being serialized in JUMP.

Psycho Pass: An dystopian sci-fi work that Akira Amano did the character designs for.

Love Live: A famous multimedia project franchise started in 2010 that features school idols. Platforms include a mobile game, arcade game, CD's, anime, manga, music videos...

**Author's Note:**

> RIP TUNA FISH RIP
> 
> Also headcanon (that I came up while writing this and because I wanted to sneak some Love Live in) that Tsuna is a major LLSIF player and he actually SPENDS MONEY on this game, he has all the CDs and Blu-rays and goes to Lives whenever he can. His best girls from muse are Hanayo/Kotori, and from Aqours are Riko/maybe Kanan.
> 
> Also, can you tell which panels I spent a lot more time on and which ones I spent like 5 minutes on???haha, I got tired of doing it any more so I just gave up on those panels...
> 
> Hope you at least found this somewhat amusing (and headache inducing if you think about it through literary theory lenses)!
> 
> Other stuff:
> 
> ...Oh jeez, you have no idea how many different weird offshoot comments I made in Google Docs while writing this... My favourites include:  
> -"COW CHILD/Tsuna: Gravity-Defying-Hair Child/Reborn: Gun-Baby" ;  
> -(about Lambo's suit) "Did they never talk about this in the manga? Did he get it from his boss? Why does he even wear a cow suit in the first place? Who picked up this child and went like 'hmm, you would look good in a cow suit'???????!?!!" ;  
> -(Tsuna going 'Hiie') "If I had a dollar for every time a character did their classic catch-scream-phrase........." ;  
> -(Tsuna wishing for a peaceful day) "Too late. You're already in the vicious cycle that is the mafia life." ;  
> -(Gin picking his earwax) "Gin, I love you, but you're gross" ;  
> -(hordes of fangirls and their imagination) "YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE" ;  
> -(Psycho Pass mention) "META WITHIN META WITHIN META/IT'S INCEPTION"
> 
> There was this one part when I was giving it the final look-over when I realized I had realized the sentence sounded like it was saying Tsuna was picking his nose and I started crying.


End file.
